MY Ice Princess
by RavenR22
Summary: Inspired by the movie Frozen :) Asano and Crystal are from a vampire hunter family the only difference between them? Crystal doesn't know about the existence of vampires. Instead she lives her life in fear. Until a certain vampire with bright blue eyes like her's helps teaches here that she isn't alone in and shouldn't live in fear. [bad summary I know :( but please read! :)]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_"Mae!" tears streamed down the vampire hunter's face as he held his wife in his arms. Mae opened her eyes and gave a weak smile._

_ "Kakeru," she smiled wiping his tears away with her hand, "don't cry. What would your son think if he saw you like this?" she forced out a giggle as Kakeru held her closer to him; his shirt soaked with her blood._

_ "Mother!" a five year old boy came running over to his parents stopping by his father._

_ "Asano," Mae smiled up at her son, "take care of your sister ok." Tears formed in the young vampire hunter's eyes._

_ "I will mommy," he said, "I'll protect her." Mae's smile turned sad as she looked back at her husband. _

_ "Don't tell her Kakeru," she said, "we've protected her for this long; don't tell her about vampires." _

_ "She'll never know," Kakeru replied, "I'll keep her safe; I'll keep her hidden." _

_ "I wish I could see her grow," tears streamed down Mae's cheeks, "don't let them find out about her Kakeru."_

_ "I won't." He replied, determination clear in his tome as snow begun to fall. Mae gave one last smile before her eyes closed and her heart stopped. _

**Author's Note: **

I don't own Vampire knight or any of the characters. I only own my characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Grown Up**

_~12 years later~_

Asano walked along the dark street with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He kept his head down and his eyes closed; already knowing where he was going.

"What a pain that was." He muttered to himself removing a hand from his pocket to take out his cigarette and blow out smoke, "Level Es are such a pain." He walked through the grass and up to his house. It was already so late at night, but he could still see his sister's room light on. Letting out a sigh he inhaled his cigarette one last time before putting it out.

"You're home late." Asano's father said as Asano walked through the door, "was the job really that hard?"

"No," Asano replied in a bored tone, "just took my time."

"You shouldn't do that," Kakeru replied with a sigh as he walked towards his room stopping to look over his shoulder at his son, "you've made your sister worry." With that he walked to his room as Asano walked up to his sister room on the second floor. He lightly knocked on the always closed door that led to his younger sister's room. The door opened to a small crack so she could see who was there.

"Brother." She gave a small smile and let Asano into her very cold room.

"Why is it so cold in here Crystal?" Asano asked already knowing the answer as he sat on the edge of her bed. Crystal sighed and sat next to him placing her glove covered hands in her lap.

"Why are you home so late brother?" she asked looking at him with her bright blue eyes. Asano sighed and lay back on her bed with his hands resting behind his head.

"Just went for a walk," he replied tonelessly, "nothing a child should worry about."

"I'm only a year younger than you Asano," she replied in the same toneless voice, "and you're only seventeen Asano; are you even allowed to be walking around so late at night."

"Probably not." Asano replied pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket which were quickly snatched away.

"No smoking in the house." Crystal scolded in a bored tone as she held the pack in her hand.

"It's time for bed Crystal." Asano said while standing and taking the pack out of her hand.

"Do I have to go Asano?" she asked in a whisper. He stopped at the door and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'm going too; and father was able to get you your own room. One of the benefits of being friends with the school's headmaster." With that Asano closed the door and returned to his room right across the hall.

"But I'm afraid." Crystal muttered looking at her hands.

_~Meanwhile~_

"I have an important announcement." Kaien Cross said as he stood in the main area of the Moon Dormitory; Zero and Yuki with him.

"Couldn't it have waited until the sun was down?" Senri Complained with a yawn.

"Sorry it couldn't." Kaien said with an innocent smile gaining glares form all the vampires except Kaname.

"What is it?" Kaname asked and Kaien smiled.

"There will be a new perfect joining with Yuki and Zero." Everyone's faces turned to confusion as Kaien stood there smiling proudly.

"The new perfect is from a vampire hunter family," Kaien continued, "he will be attending this school with his younger sister, but;" Kaien turned serious, "his sister doesn't know of the existence of vampires and their father asked that it would remain that way."

"A child from a vampire hunter family doesn't know about vampires?" Ruka asked the question everyone was thinking, "How strange." Kaien simply smiled and waved.

"Well that's all," he smiled pushing Yuki and zero out, "good night." The door closed with a bang as they left.

"Kaname-senpai is this all right?" Ruka asked looking at the pureblood that started walking back to his room.

"Just behave." Was all he said before disappearing.

"Zero, Yuki," Kaien said as the two stood across from him while he sat at his desk, "Kakeru Kamui is a very close friend of mine and..." he trailed off looking up at the two, "his wife was killed by a vampire." The two perfect's eyes widened for a brief second before Kaien continued; "it's best that you don't mention this."

"Ok." They both said at once before walking out of the room.

"Their mother was killed?" Yuki whispered to herself as they walked back to class with Zero following slowly behind her.

"I didn't know they had a daughter." He muttered to himself causing Yuki to stop and look at him.

"Huh?"

"The Kamui family," he replied, "I thought they only had a son; I've never heard of a daughter." Yuki smiled to push away her worries.

"I hope I can be her friend." She smiled before running off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Cross Academy **

"It's so big." Crystal said with a hit of nervousness in her tone as her and her brother walked up to the entrance of their new school.

"Hmm." Was Asano's response as he carried his bag over his shoulder and her bag in his other hand at his side; even with his hands full he still managed to smoke his cigarette. Crystal sighed as they reached the top of the steps where the two perfects were waiting.

"Um," the short girl said then smiled, "are you two Asano and Crystal Kamui? We are here to escort you." She said finishing with a salute. Crystal moved to hide behind her brother as Zero looked at them.

"This way." Zero said flatly and the two hunters shared a brief glance before Zero turned and started walking towards the Sun dorms. Crystal held onto her brother's arm as her fear started to rise with every step they took.

"Chill." Asano said looking down at his sister, smoke coming out of his mouth as he spoke. Her response was an angry glance that still held fear.

"Here's the girl's dorm," Yuki said turning around with a smile, "I'll show Crystal to her room now." Crystal looked up at her brother who nodded while handing her bag to her.

"I'll meet you back out here later." Asano muttered before walking off with Zero.

"Ok," Yuki smiled, "Let's go!" she reached for Crystal's free glove covered hand only to freeze when the silver haired girl took a step away.

"Please don't touch me." Crystal said in the same toneless voice that her brother used and Yuki nodded and led her into the dorm.

_'Brother and sister are so much alike when it comes to their tone of voice.' _Yuki thought as they walked in silence. Yuki stopped in front of the empty single bed room and smiled at Crystal.

"We're he-" Yuki was cut off at the sound of a door closing and locking. She stood looking at the closed door for a minute before knocking.

"Hay, um." Yuki paused not knowing what to say, "um, well when you've unpacked you can meet us at the dorm's entrance for a tour." With that Yuki walked off feeling disappointed.

* * *

"I don't like this place." Crystal muttered as her and her brother walked behind Yuki and Zero; both dressed in their new day class school uniforms.

"You've only been here for an hour," Asano stated walking with his hands in his pockets, "give it a chance." The siblings stopped when there heard screaming girls all gathered outside the gates of the Moon Dormitory.

"Alright!" they heard and saw Yuki running over to all the day class girls, "it's past curfew, back to your dorms."

"What's with all the excitement?" Crystal muttered looking up at her brother who looked at the gates with no emotion. Crystal returned her gaze to Yuki who was being pushed back by the screaming girls.

"Shouldn't you help?" she continued, "I heard from father that you're going to be a 'perfect' too."

"I don't start until tomorrow." Asano replied in a bored tone which Crystal could hardly hear due to the screams increasing in volume as the doors opened revealing students dressed in elegant white uniforms.

"Good evening ladies!" a cheery voice rang out, "did you dream of me last night?" Asano and Crystal watched as the girls surrounded these night class students. Crystal looked up at her brother when he let out a huff.

"Come on." Asano muttered grabbing his sister's arm and leading her back towards the school.

"W-WAIT!" they both stopped and turned to see Yuki running after them with Zero slowly walking behind her.

"It's time for a tour of the school." Yuki smiled as she stopped in front of them.

"Let's go!" they both watched her as she started to walk towards the school.

"Huh?" Asano said, "A tour at night? Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yuki and I have to patrol anyways," Zero said stopping by Asano, "the Chairman thought this would be the best time since the school will be quiet and mostly empty." Asano narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"And this is the nurse's office." Yuki said giving the siblings a tour of the school completely unaware that they weren't paying attention. Zero walked behind them noting that Crystal clung to her brother as if afraid of something.

_'If she doesn't know about vampires,' _Zero thought, _'then what is she afraid of?'_

"Good evening perfects." That same cheery voice came and they all stopped to see the same group from before walking towards them.

"Are these the new day class students?" a man with brown hair asked while looking at the siblings then back to Yuki.

"Oh good evening Kaname-Senpai," Yuki bowed quickly then looked back up. "This is our new perfect Asano and his younger sister Crystal." Yuki looked at them then frowned a little when she saw Crystal hiding behind her brother.

"Nice to meet you." Kaname gave a kind smile secretly curious about the two. Asano huffed as a response and grabbed his sister's arm.

"It's time for us to leave now." Asano said before walking off with his sister and Zero right behind them. Yuki stood frozen for a second before running after them.

"W-Wait the tour isn't over yet." Her voice drifted down the hall as the four disappeared.

"He didn't look like much." Ruka said in annoyance tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "and why was that girl wearing gloves? It's not winter yet." Kaname sighed before walking off and the others quickly followed. Akatsuki stopped noticing that Hanabusa was still looking at the now empty hall.

"Hanabusa?" the blue eyed vampire suddenly snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Huh what is it Akatsuki?"

"What were you thinking just now Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked and the blonde vampire shrugged.

"I was just thinking," he said looking back down the empty hall, "that girl seamed really strange."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So I got addicted to vampire knight and just had to write this!

If you're following my other stories don't worry I'm still working on them :)

The title of this story will probably change over time, I just had to quickly throw in a title.

Review Please! :)

Picture of what Asano and Crystal look like are on my profile page :)


End file.
